paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 3: Ryder's Story
Chapter 3: Ryder's Story Snowflake's eyes grew wide after she saw Ryder faint. "Ryder! Ryder, are you okay?! Ryder?!" Snowflake yelled as she stared at the ten year-old boy. Snowflake looked around as she whined and started to panic. "Oh man! ... WHAT HAVE I DONE?! This is NOT good! ... I need water to wake him up!" Snowflake said as she panicked. Snowflake then rushed into the bathroom that was inside The Lookout, and got a cup of water. She then carried it out with her mouth to Ryder, and poured the water on his face. Ryder quickly closed his eyes and started coughing after Snowflake had poured the water on him. Once he was done coughing, Ryder turned towards Snowflake. "Snowflake, what happened?" Ryder asked as he knelled down next to the husky pup. "You fainted because I told you that I had a crush on Marshall," Snowflake said, reminding Ryder. "Right, sorry about me fainting Snowflake. I just got so surprised when you told me that!" Ryder replied as he stood up and started pacing. After a minute of pacing, Ryder turned to Snowflake again. "Snowflake, is this the first time you've had a crush on someone?" Ryder asked curiously. "Yes, Ryder. I've never felt like this before... Until today. It was so unexpected! I'm not doing this on purpose! It just happened!" Snowflake responded, getting apprehensive. "It's okay, Snowflake. I understand! I went through the same emotions with Katie when we were younger," Ryder replied. Snowflake tilted her head in confusion. "'Katie'? You mean the blond girl who gives the pups and I baths?" Snowflake asked, making sure she heard right. "Yes! That's Katie!" Ryder replied. "Really, Ryder? What happened?" Snowflake asked curiously. "Well, it was several years ago when I first saw Katie. I was about seven years old, it was a sunny day, and I went to get a soda over at Mr. Porter's Café. I bought the soda can and went over to sit at a table, but before I could sit down, that's when I saw her; Katie." "Wow! What did you do? Did you have a crush on her, Ryder?" Snowflake asked. "Yes, I did have a crush on Katie. My cheeks went pink, I had a goofy smile on my face, and the first words out of Katie's mouth were 'Hello, I'm Katie...Uh, you're spilling your soda all over the ground.' After I snapped out of it, I apologized and introduced myself to her. After that, Katie and I have been friends, and I've still had a crush on her ever since then," Ryder explained finishing his story. "Wow!... How embarrassing!" Snowflake replied, trying to hold back her giggling. "Yeah, it was. But I got over it. Besides, I now understand you're new feelings for Marshall. Speaking of which, how do you feel now about that?" Ryder responded. Snowflake made a nervous face expression after Ryder said that, and sighed. "I don't know, Ryder. On one paw, Marshall is my best friend, and I wouldn't want to do something that would ruin our friendship. On the other paw though, this crush for Marshall is something that just came over me. What should I do?" Snowflake replied. "I suggest just keeping this crush to yourself for now. Don't tell any of the other pups, and come to me if it happens again," Ryder suggested. Snowflake thought for a minute, and nodded her head. "Thank you, Ryder!" Snowflake responded before giving Ryder a lick on his face, and running off. Next Chapter: Snowflake's Crush: Chapter 4: Katie's Story Category:Love stories Category:Fanon Category:Love Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories